1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a log splitting apparatus. More particularly it relates to a log splitting apparatus adapted from a back hoe or loading shovel.
2. Description of Prior Art
The most relevant prior art of which the inventor is aware is discussed below.
French Patent Specification No. 2,529,821 describes a combined log splitting and log cutting apparatus. The blade is guillotine-like in construction for cross-cutting with a cross blade which is used for the splitting function. The framework which is described is installed permanently rather than on a prime mover.
U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,061,937 describes a log cutter rather than a log splitter. FIG. 2 of that specification shows the operation of a log cutter mounted on a back hoe but its operation is controlled by a separate added piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,549 is the most relevant to the present invention. A back hoe is modified so that a log lying horizontally may be split by the stick arm of the back hoe. The apparatus described has a blade which is mounted in a stationery position in juxtaposition with a set of rails forming a guide way for a log to be split. The log is moved by the end of the back hoe stick arm. This apparatus would be useful for the splitting of relatively short logs but would be limited by the length of the guide way in respect of longer logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,246 is also a log splitting device which is used as an attachment on a back hoe. The splitting is done by pushing downwards with a block against a piece of wood which is split by a fixed blade whose edge projects vertically upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,467 relates to a tractor hitch attachment consisting of a fixed blade and a movable piston and flat plate which co-operate with a pair of horizontal rails to split a log lying horizontally on the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,098 also relates to a device for use with a tractor hitch. A fixed wedge like blade splits a log which is pressed against it by pivoting a platform on which a short log is impaled by spikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,241 is very similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,246 except that in this case the blade is movable vertically downwardly and the log to be split rests on a flat surface.
As will be apparent from this prior art there are various requirements for different applications of log splitting. For example when the object is to produce firewood, relatively short lengths of log are split. When the object is to reduce the diameter of logs to feed them into a chipper at a pulp mill the logs to be split are relatively long. It is desirable to have a machine which is adaptable from similar apparatuses to be used in both of these applications.
It is an object of this invention to go some way towards achieving these desiderata or at least to offer the public a useful choice.